CrAzY LiFe
by Sinthia1123
Summary: This is basically about Percy, Annabeth, Luke and Calypso! They get together, break up, get married and get a divorce! Read on to find out what happens between them! (Btw, I such at summaries)
1. CrAzY LiFe (Chapter 1)

**First Chapter: **

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I was gazing out the window when my stepmother called me for dinner. I was supposed to go start dinner after I finished my homework, but since I am an A+ student, it takes me 15 minutes to finish it. And I was feeling lazy, so I decided not to put up dinner and let my stepmother to it and call me up, so here she is:

"Annabeth, I called you like twenty times, since you didn't put up dinner, I did it for you, now COME UP AND EAT!", Sarah yelled.

"Yea, Anne come up", Bobby and Matthew yelled.

Ughh, they know I hate the nickname, Anne, so they decided to call me that even more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming", I yelled back.

I guess I should tell you, that my mother died when I was a baby, but, my father tells me that I look like her, so I should be grateful I have something from her.

When I went downstairs, I saw that they already started without me. I guess I should've expected that, they never ask me do participate in anything. Well, my dad would, but every since he got married the second time, my stepmother did all the talking for him. So I should be glad she even told me about dinner.

"Come Anna, sit, we have things to discuss", Sarah said.

"It's Annabeth", I grumbled.

"Yea, yea, but that doesn't mean I can't call you something else."

"Fine, so what did you want do discuss about?"

"You are getting married!" she announced excitedly.

"WHAT?! Do I get do pick the person or do I get married with a random person?"

"No honey, you will spend time with him, and they you will get married."

"So, you mean I don't get a choice", I grumbled a second time.

"Yep", she chirped.

"Yea, so do I get to know his name?"

"Yes, his name is… wait, Bobby, Mathew, drumroll please."

_Thup, Thup, Thup, Thup, Thup_

"Go ahead, he might even be in my college."

"Oh, he is in Brooklyn College."

"Ok, then, WHAT IS HIS NAME?"

"Alright, why are you getting so excited for? His name is….. Luke Castellan."

_Oh no, Luke, he is well known for being the bad boy in our school, oh god, what will I do?_

_ I CAN'T GET MARRIED TO HIM!_

**_This is my second story, guys!_**

**_Plz tell me if there are any spelling errors, or if you guys like it or not!_**

**_And, PLZ, and ideas for WHAT'S GONNA BE NEXT?! I NEED HELP!_**

**_Anyway, Comment, Fav, and Review!_**

**_Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR ! =D_**


	2. CrAzY LiFe (Chapter 2)

**Chapter 2: Annabeth POV**

Ok, I admit, I kinda have a _little_ crush on Percy, ok, ok, I have a _MAJOR_ crush on Percy, that's why I burst out in front of my stepmom yesterday. Not that everyone likes him, they're just busy drooling over Luke, the millionaire to see the real him. And Percy, he is like, _perfect…... _

But like, I have no control over my stepmom to say no to her, and if I do, she's probably gonna force me either way. I just can't explain to you, how much I hate Luke, all he cares about is money, and there's also hot girls that takes over his mind. He somehow finds me hot? So basically, he payed money to my parents to make me marry him. Like he's gonna take me away from Percy, _Pshhhhhhhh._

"Hey Wisegirl!", Percy announces on our way to school.

I may or may not have said that he and I have been best friends since middle school….

"Oh hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?", I manage to say without drooling over him.

"Nothing much, just meeting up with Calypso to show her around the school since she's new. So, I was wondering if you would like to come?", he asks nervously.

Ok, I might feel a bit envious about Calypso and Percy, but, I have heard a few rumors about Percy liking me, so I'm not sure.

"Sure Percy, I would love to! When do we start?", I ask.

"Ummm, she said during lunch, if you don't mind."

This is one of the reasons I love Percy, like mother, like son. _And there's also about his jet black hair, sea-green eyes, oh, and there's… _I thought, going into Percy La-La Land.

"Umm, Percy, I have something to tell you", I nervously say as we head to lunch.

"What is it, Annabeth", Percy asks worriedly.

"I…. I'm…. I'mgettingmarried", I say as fast as I can.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you right, I thought you said, 'I'm getting married', but that possibly can't be it, right?", asks Percy.

_Oh you don't know how wrong you are Percy, you heard exactly what I said._

"Oh, hey Percy, and …..", says who I think says Calypso.

"Sort-of", I mumble so only Percy can hear.

On which he has a shocked face, I think he just did.

**Hey Fans, sorry to keep you waiting, THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER!**

**I PROMISE I WON'T BE LATE AGAIN, I PROMISE!**

**Just PLZ read, comment, fav, and review!**

**~ Sinthia**


End file.
